


Lessons in the Impala

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Dean has a plan to help Sammy get ready for school.
Series: Wee!Sam and Wee!Dean Are Two Smart Cookies. [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/22539
Kudos: 11
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Lessons in the Impala

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 26 encouraged for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**fffc**](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  and
> 
> And the prompt chalkboard at [](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://holiday-prompts.dreamwidth.org/)**holiday_prompts**

Dean rushed to the back of the big-box store to show his dad what he was going to buy. He found the sales bins had been recently filled with back-to-school items. He grabbed two mini chalkboards and a big box of chalk that was cheap enough that it wouldn't matter when Sammy lost or broke his share. 

It would be nice to have one set for each of them. He wanted Sammy to be able to write his numbers and letters before school started. The chalkboards would make it easier for them to practice as they drove across the country.


End file.
